mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Berinda Percy
Berinda Percy (べリンダ・パーシー, Berinda Paashii) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Berinda has purple-red eyes and red hair tied in two curved tails either side at the back. At school, she wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a green Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, Berinda wears an angel costume Sailing 16. Personality & Character Berinda is fairly friendly and good-natured, like most of the yacht club's members. Background Berinda's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past. Plot Recruitment Arc Berinda was present in the yacht club's room, seated on the red couch, when Kane entered introducing himself as the club's new advisor. During the long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise. When Kane entered the ship's main corridor, she and several other second years were dashing back and forth shuttling crates. She, Asta and Izumi were later seen on the bridge adjusting one of the consoles on the lower level, finishing just before the bridge was rebooted, and counted down together with the other yacht club members during the reboot Sailing 02. Berinda later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. During the exams, Berinda was seen taking a test along with Asta and Izumi. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Berinda was stationed on a console on the lower level of the bridge, operating the masts. On Jenny's command, she, Asta and Izumi tried to deploy the masts and the solar sails, however the upper yard opened before the main mast and it became tangled. She told Kane what had happened and confirmed that nothing she tried had helped fix the problem. She remained at her station while the first years went on a spacewalk to fix the stuck yard. When the group were in position to slide the yard past, Berinda tried raise the main mast again - this time it deployed successfully Sailing 03. Berinda was present on the lower level of the bridge when Kane learned about the detection of three ships without active transponders, and giggled at Misa's reply to Kane's comment as she left. She, Asta and Izumi later made adjustments to the masts to turn the ship on course for the inner planets. The next day, Berinda was present with Asta on the lower level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and Jenny revealed Marika's position as a potential pirate captain to the others. Upon hearing that space pirates still existed, she wondered whether it was a tradition. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves. Later, Berinda was on the lower bridge with Asta while Marika was talking to Jenny and Lynn about her plan. She was again stationed on the mast console on the lower bridge when Lynn discovered the stealth unit that was producing the fake ghost ship signature. While listening to Marika's explanation of the flight plan change and where the enemy could be hiding, Berinda agreed with Jenny that it wasn't in the sun. On the night of the battle, Berinda was seated at a console on the lower bridge as Marika, Flora and April entered the bridge. During the attack, when the dummy system was 50% hacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Berinda confirmed that the masts were functioning normally. She was slightly creeped out when the Lightning 11 tried looking through the ship's internal monitors. She expressed relief when the Bentenmaru arrived to assist them, shortly after Marika had stopped the Lightning 11 firing on them by blinding the gunners, though she was confused momentarily by the Barbaroosa before Chiaki revealed she was the captain's daughter. With the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Berinda made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Berinda was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club. She was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She was also present when Marika learned that Gruier's stay at Hakuoh Academy had been extended and that Grunhilde had joined her, as well as when the new recruits introduced themselves to the yacht club and laughed at Lynn and Ursula's jokes. She remained with the third-years to plan the next practice cruise, while the others went to the simulators Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Berinda and the other third-year students were supervising the first-year students in the simulators. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. Berinda was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise', listening as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. After boarding the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Berinda operating the tactical console (taking Maki's place following the earlier accident), though the first attempt was unsuccessful. While they were wondering what to do next, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While they were enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show. Berinda and some of the others gathered round Marika as she listened and thanked Show when he gave them the instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief. Once they were safely in subspace, Berinda happily gave Marika a hug Sailing 15. After dinner, Berinda settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Asta, Izumi and Syoko. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Berinda participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as an angel Sailing 16. Not long after celebrating their successful job, Berinda and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Berinda and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Berinda and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Berinda was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, Berinda and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Berinda and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She was present to observe the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, but to her dismay Kane ordered her to run fifty laps up and down the beach Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, Berinda and the rest of the yacht club travelled to Calmwind and observed the race from the orbital station Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) While Marika was preparing both a farewell cruise for the graduates and her next job (in light of the pirate hunting incidents), Berinda and the other third years were supervising the others' dinghy simulations Sailing 22. Abyss of Hyperspace After graduating from Hakuoh Academy, Berinda and the other new alumni dropped by during the spring break as the yacht club were making preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1 The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Berinda and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Berinda and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Berinda and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Berinda has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Berinda is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Berinda with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Berinda among the Hakuoh Pirates Berinda Percy (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Berinda (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring personality entries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress